User talk:RCWizard/archive/2009/09
RE: Worst format sorry about that. I looked at the page and everything looked like code. the person must have forgottan about the ":" like this so I fixed that. I have never been here before, as I was just looking thourgh some wikis (I mainly work on another wiki, but this one has had a jump in popularity, so I looked at it.)I thought a table would do well, but I have never been here before. I should have done it: ::like this, I suppose. ~Stelercus. Yes. Contact me if I can help with anything. I do not know much about this game, I beta tested it last summer in hope of some kind of reward, but only got a silly dragon thing. I do not have enough crowns to get past most of krokatopia (sp?), so keep that in mind should you ever ask. ~Stelercus. (could not log in, but I am Stelercus.) I think this is the IP I used when I started the moolinda wu, Falmaya, and Greyrose. none of them where that good when I started them. Thought that was worth mentioning. ~Stelercus. Help once more! Is Nightside REALLY a free area? I'll be so happy if it is! I'll be able to get to Sunken City! P.S. This really is my post, I just forgot to sign in. Sorry for the confusion. Image Help How do I put images in a horizontal row? --Diana IceGem 19:37, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Page Hi, I noticed you moved the page I created on War Oni's Tempestial Circle. How did you do that?? I couldn't figure it out :( I have pretty much no idea what I'm doing when it comes to editing web pages, but I do have quite a bit of info about the game that is missing on this website. I would love to add it as I get the time, however, I feel I am inconveniencing you by leaving it incomplete, since I don't know how to complete it... lol... So, idk if you want to spend a little time teaching me some basics, to save time fixing my mistakes in the future, or if you have a better idea, or what, hehehe... let me know, thanks! --StaindRaindrop 04:05, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Attempt Ok, this is weird, I tried creating a new page, and when I tried typing what you told me to try, no lists came up. But when I tested it in this message box out of curiosity, it worked like you said it would... Is it supposed to not work on new pages, and only when you edit existing pages? Would it work if I made the page, then edited it, I wonder? Also, does it matter if I type it at the top or bottom of the page? So many questions, hehe, I really have no knowlege of how to do any of this. Yet ;) --StaindRaindrop 05:44, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I just created a page so I could edit it, to see if that would help. I'm still not getting the list pop ups like I am when I am when I type it in this message box, though. And I don't know how to delete the test page I created. Lol. I have another question. After I type the template code thing in, what is supposed to happen? Is a bunch of pre-programmed text supposed to pop up on the page or something? Also, what is the next step after typing the code in? Do I just...hit enter or something? Or just save the page? *Confused* --StaindRaindrop 06:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Page I don't know how to get back to the page I created. Yes, I'm serious, lol. BTW, I really appreciate the time you're taking to walk me through this. Once I learn, I will definately be more of a help than a burden. Thank you :) Ok. I put a few pieces of info on the page, including some images. There are 2 images there, one male and one female. I'm not sure how to delete those without messing with the coding, because there is a lot of coding that shows up around those images when you go to edit the page. It can be a little intmidating when you're unfamiliar with what it all means :) Thank you for tidying things up for me :) I'll have to create a new creature page, since the bosses that drop this deck don't exist yet on this site. I'm going to have to finish it in the morning, though. I hope that doesn't cause any problems. Let me know if it does, I'll make sure to have all my info ready to go before I start next time, if so. StaindRaindrop 07:45, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm sure glad to know you're happy about my asking you all these questions, lol. I've always enjoyed editing things, but never done any web page editing before. Also, thanks for sharing your shift info with me. I won't be progressing any time soon without your live help ;) Talk to ya later! --StaindRaindrop 07:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Morning Good morning! Well I created a new creature page and guess what? lol you'll never guess... I'm lost :D Just look what I did to it :O How do I put an image in the little box with 'ullik at a glance' and all the boss stats info in it? I added an image, and it destroyed the box borders, and messed the page up lol Help! ;) --StaindRaindrop 18:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I didn't try to change the layout. When I added an image, it changed it for me, and I didnt want it to. Thats what I was asking about in my message, I wanted to know how to add an image without changing the layout. I have no idea why it changed it, all I did was click the add image button to add it, and the next thing I know, everything is a mess. I'm really not trying to make this any more difficult than it has to be :( --StaindRaindrop 22:00, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Redlinks What do you mean by 'open a redlink'? Do I delete the redlink filename, while i'm editing the page, and insert the new filename where the redlink used to be? Also, could you remind me of the code to type when you want to add a link to a page? like, i want to add the magma spider pet to the war oni drops section, since war oni drops the crown only magma spider with stats. (he did it for me :D) --StaindRaindrop 18:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ullik It seems there is already an existing page for ullik, it is spelled wrong (ulik) so that's probably why I missed it. It doesn't have any info on the page, except the speech part. You'll probably want to erase the first page if that's even possible. I'm going to try to transfer the speech over to the new page, since it's just text :) --StaindRaindrop 18:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I see you got the magma spider thing taken care of. I wonder if it would be easiest for you if I just let you know the info I find about the game that's not on the site yet, and then just let you add it? --StaindRaindrop 19:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I had that backwards. I remember now, I did type magma spider under pet drops on the war oni page, but someone else turned it into a link when they added the magma spider page to the database. I wanted to ask you how to add a war oni link to the magma spider page under the 'boss drop' section. I managed to figure it out though :) --StaindRaindrop 20:12, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's how i managed to figure out how to put the war oni link on the magma spider page :) oh, fyi, I babysit for both my sisters on the weekends, so I'm not very active online fridays and saturdays. Just in case you thought I took it personal when you "shook your finger at me" LOL --StaindRaindrop 21:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) New Items Alright, I have a couple of new items to add to a couple of places :) A hat and a robe to be specific. I can't decide to take a picture of the female versions or the male ones. Personally, I like the female robe better than the male, hehe, but ultimately, I think it's beneficial to have both versions on the actual robe and hat pages... But I don't know a lot of things around here, and I need to know what you think :) Please let me know, so I can take the pictures and upload them here for you. --StaindRaindrop 19:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't know why, but I'm still unable to get a pop up when I start typing the braces on a new page. So I don't see any options to choose from. What is it that I type to get a hat template? I tried subst clothing, subst hats, etc.. I don't think I'm going to get lucky and guess it, LOL. Thanks :) --StaindRaindrop 19:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I must have misread what you wrote. I see what you mean now. Also, I thought I could get pictures of the hat, but I can only get pictures of the robe at the moment. At least it will exist in the database now, though :) --StaindRaindrop 20:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what to do with the category area at the bottom of the page. I tried typing hat in the parenthesis, but it's still red after saving, lol. Am I supposed to remove the parenthesis maybe? The help pages that I looked up don't say anything about that :( --StaindRaindrop 20:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so since there are no actual 'clothing' and 'equipment' categories, obviously I'll need to pick the category that applies and exists. Duh, lol =D Let me see if I can figure it out. --StaindRaindrop 21:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) That does help, thanks :) Did I do it wrong? Or are those links supposed to be red? --StaindRaindrop 21:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Now how does that work? Let's say I want to add a 'Rank 9 Bosses' category, (since it only goes up to rank 7 bosses) what do you need to do? --StaindRaindrop 21:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Categories I want to create an actual category... a blue linked one, not a red linked one... you did say that a red linked category is a non-existent one, right? I also want it to pop up when you hover over the link on the left side menu, u no what i'm talking about? --StaindRaindrop 22:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Inserting Images How do I insert an image without using the 'insert image' button on the editing toolbar? I clicked 'add images' and browsed my hard drive, selected the pics and uploaded them. I hit close right after they finished uploading, so they should be in the system (correct me if I'm wrong) for you to use if you'd rather do it yourself ;) Thanks! --StaindRaindrop 22:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Whoops :s I stopped, because I didn't want to mess up the borders.. Then I had what turned out to be a bad idea and ruined it.. I'm sorry, I won't do that again :( --StaindRaindrop 23:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Pictures So, do I need to save them as png when I create them on my computer? --StaindRaindrop 04:19, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I clicked on the redlin and uploaded the image, but the image isn't showing up on the robe page. Is there something else I need to do for that to happen? --StaindRaindrop 04:43, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I got the male photo to load the way I expected it to, however, the female pic isn't showing up for me on the robe page. Is it showing up for you? --StaindRaindrop 05:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes, and I just added another image to a new creatures page... lookin good =D --StaindRaindrop 05:45, September 21, 2009 (UTC) New Creature Pages I did everything I know how to do to the new creature page. Everything I'm unsure about is still red and incomplete. He's an ice school boss, but there are places for images next to the school description. I'm not sure where to put the word ice in at. Also, in the category section at the bottom, I'm not sure what information is being asked for on the 'creature class' link. Thanx --StaindRaindrop 05:54, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Something changed with the creatures template. I'm unable to edit the info directly under the photo because I can't get the curser in there. When I hover over the area, it gives me a pop up that is in the way, and when I try to click on the text it opens a window that I don't need. --StaindRaindrop 07:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Template No, the edit page looks completely different than it ever has before. I'm still clicking 'edit this page' at the top of the page. I can't change the text under the picture. It won't let me click underneath the pop up that I get when I put my mouse over the text I want to change. It seems the template might have been changed. Do you know if anyone has changed it in the last few hours? --StaindRaindrop 07:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I did but only for cosmetic things. Try opening a new tab and close the current one. Navigate back to the page you a working on and try again. I fyou're talking about Zarathax, I had no trouble getting into the edit page. RCWizard 07:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) lol it looks like the same thing happened to you. Somehow, the last message I posted on your page ended up on my page... and your last message to me is on yours, hehe. well, here's my message - I tried tacking the cursor on to the end and using my arrow keys, but it won't let me delete just the 'school' part of the redlink on the edit page, under the image. I have to delete the whole redlink in one keystroke or nothing at all. I tried deleting it, and retyping it in there with ice instead of school but it didn't turn in to a picture like I wanted it to. I'm not sure how to put a redlink on a page. --StaindRaindrop 15:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) New message Did you do something to the border around the image, the place that asks for the boss's info? that's the place i'm having trouble working with. --StaindRaindrop 15:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Caption I don't believe I'm getting a caption. The pop up I see has options to click; modify, delete and move. I can't click underneath it, and I can't place my cursor in the middle of a .gif redlink while in edit mode. I'm not sure why, but I have to erase the whole file name or nothing. Maybe it has something to do with the same reason I don't get a pop up when I type {{subst: etc. while in edit mode. I only get the pop up when I'm leaving a message. I wish I knew why it does that, and if I could fix it. All I know is, I am not able to change most of the info in the box containing the image, on the new creatures template. The new edit format is preventing me from doing so. --StaindRaindrop 03:11, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that is exactly correct. --StaindRaindrop 08:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Creatures Template I'm not sure if you're going to change the template or if you want to put that info in yourself, since I can't do it. She's death school if you want to enter that info. That seems to be the only info that I have that's missing. The other stuff I'll have to get somewhere else, other than the source I'm using to transfer the info that I've transfered. Thanx :) --StaindRaindrop 03:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Or you can tell me what to type to replace the "File:school.gif" redlinks on the edit page after I delete them to put the school name in. --StaindRaindrop 03:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't think I know enough about online editing to consider that page useful, atm...lol. However, I should hope that by the time I'm finished, it will be a different story. Could you tell me, does that page say what to type to get the "File:SCHOOL.gif" redlink in the edit view of the creatures template? If it does, then I missed it when I looked it over. Would you tell me where, if it does? Thanks --StaindRaindrop 10:26, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Maybe I'm the one that needs to be clearer. I understand HOW to fill in the creature template info. I've done it a several times already. With my new pages, however, I am experiencing a problem that I didn't experience the first few times I created a creature. Remember? the pop up that's preventing me from entering the information you just told me how to enter in your last message? It's like, when I hover over a .gif redlink, it treats it like an object that I can only do 1 of 3 things to: pick it up and move it, modify it, or delete it. Those are the only options I have when dealing with a .gif redlink while in edit mode. --StaindRaindrop 23:17, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Fixed That's exactly what was wrong. It's much better now, thanks a lot! --StaindRaindrop 02:03, September 26, 2009 (UTC) User Masthead I am completely fine with the user masthead as it is now and i like it a lot better actually. I really don't mind the gray section on the top at all. The positives of the design greatly outweigh the minor color difference. --Potroast42 21:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Redlink problem Hi. I'm having a problem with the female image on the 'Sysiphan's Benevolent Boots' item page. Idk why, but it acts like it's not linked to any pages, including the page that contains the redlink I clicked to load the image, the item page. I tried twice, so the image has been loaded 2 times into the system, (sorry) but they aren't linked to anything. I have no idea what the problem might be, so I sure hope you do, lol. Tyvm :) --StaindRaindrop 11:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) SLOW!!! This is the slowest loading Wiki I have ever used. What is slowing it down so much? I am a contributor to another wiki and it loads everything much faster. Gavvin 13:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Gavvin Welcome! I find this wiki useful and I certainly don't mind spending a little time (especially at work!) improving it. If there are specific projects you want worked on, let me know. Also, please let me know if I mess up on any formatting... I would rather know what I am doing wrong so I don't continue to do it (forcing you and other admins to come in behind me to clean up). I noticed that you changed some of the pages I worked on, but I was unable to determine what changes you made. Thanks! Gavvin 17:32, September 29, 2009 (UTC) This wiki is a LOT different from the one I am used to editing. It may take me a little while to wrap my head around it. If you want to see what I am used to, check out the Amtwiki that we use for out medieval/fantasy society (and make sure you search for Gavvin!). I am not sure I will ever get the hang of this one..... --Gavvin 18:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) SCA/Amtgard Yeah, I used to play in the SCA, but I found it to be too expensive. I have 20+ years in Amtgard and you are right, we use padded weapons (so we don't require armor) and fight full out. No wimpy rules like 'only 90 degree swings' and we allow spin shots. I may not be the best fighter out there, but I hold my own pretty well, especially with a pole arm. When I played SCA (late 80s) they did not allow quarter staff at all, but I DO know the effectiveness of one used properly! Remember, Miyomoto Musashi only lost one fight in his life and that was to a farmer with a staff! Our rules do not allow effective use of a staff, but they are allowed. No head shots, shots to hands on a weapon don't count, no tripping, etc. I guess every group has to draw the line between safety and authenticity somewhere... Please do go out to your local Amtgard group and introduce yourself! Even if you can't fight anymore, there are plenty of other attractions, depending on the group. --Gavvin 13:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Quick question How do you fight mobs like the Nirini Champion multiple times? I go to the book, but the gate never opens. I don't get any More Essence of Fire when I fight the Flame Servants in the Chamber of Fire, so I am at a loss as to how to get in to fight him again. -- Gavvin 13:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC)